


A Chance

by Catherine_Toast



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Toast/pseuds/Catherine_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Takes place during season 4.  The governor decides to starve out the prison instead of attacking. Hershel comes up with a plan to ensure Beth's safety during their escape.  A sexy plan. lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerbella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerbella/gifts), [everyone waiting on my other stories](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+waiting+on+my+other+stories).



> With apologies to those waiting on Mrs. Dixon or the last chapter of Fooling Around. Something to tide y'all over maybe? ;)

The plan seemed solid enough, but Hershel knew better. He knew by the way Rick's eyes darted around the room, and by the way Daryl rocked back on his heels and bit his nails that it was a long shot. It wasn't likely they'd all make it out of the prison alive, not with the governor's men stationed all around them, blocking every road, taking the high ground. They were being slowly starved out of their home, and in two days they were going to make a run for it.

Really, when you stepped back and squinted, the plan was just breaking into groups and going different directions at the same time, with the vague hope that some of the groups would be able to slip through the governor's fingers. No, not everyone would survive. That much was plain to see.

Maggie had a chance. Maggie, strong and brave, with her equally strong and brave husband at her side, yes, together they had a chance. But it was Beth that kept him up nights with worry. He knew how it had gone down the night they left the farm. He knew how everyone had instinctively protected their own, the ones the loved best. Glenn and Maggie had gotten each other out. Beth had been lucky. He wasn't going to rely on luck this time. 

The plan leaped into his mind, already fully formed, and he winced at the vulgarity of it. Still, it was a cold new world, and this was small price to pay if it meant his youngest daughter would survive.

“I don't know how to say this Beth, but I need you to do something for me. This is going to be the hardest, and most important thing I've ever asked of you.” He was sitting in her cell, watching her take the pictures down from the walls. She stopped, and looked at him curiously. “I can't protect you, Beth. I'm an old man and I'm down a leg. My clock is ticking.”

“Daddy, don't talk that way,” Beth interjected, sitting on the bunk across from his chair. He gave her a small smile.

“Beth, just listen. You know the odds we're up against. I've always loved your sense of optimism, but I need you to see this for what it is - a shot in the dark. Most of us aren't going to make it out of here. Do you understand that?” She looked conflicted for a moment, then gave a small nod. “It pains me to say this, but you're not strong. I'm not strong. Our odds aren't good.”

“But we'll try, daddy. We'll be together.”

“That's the problem, kiddo. You and me, we're not much of a team.”

“But Rick and Daryl, they'll draw their fire, we can make it!”

“So, say we do. Then what?”

“Then we rendezvous with the others.”

“And if there are no others? If we're the only ones who make it?” He shook his head. “We won't survive. It's a death sentence. I won't do that to you, Beth. I can't have that on my conscience.” Her eyes were pleading, but she didn't speak. “I'm going to do every thing I can to keep you safe. It doesn't matter what happens to me. But I want to die knowing I gave you every possible chance to live.”

“What are you saying, daddy? What is it you want me to do?” He sighed.

“Daryl.”

“Daryl?”

“Daryl is your best chance. He's strong. He can hunt. He can kill. He can keep you safe.”

“So...you want me to leave with Daryl?”

“Yes. In two days time, you need to be on the back of that bike, driving straight off into the woods and not looking back.”

“Daryl will never agree to that. He wants to be out front, to protect Judith and Carl. He's not going to abandon them to protect me!”

“That's- that's what I need you to do for me, Beth. I need you to get Daryl to see you. To care about you. You need to become something he wants to protect.” Beth laughed.

“And how do I do that? Cast a magic spell over him, so he falls in love with me?” Hershel reached out and gently took her wrist with one hand, and placed his other hand on top of her open palm. She felt him put something in her hand.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” he said. She looked down at the small foil package he had given her.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, shocked. His eyes were serious. Her face fell. “Daddy?” A note of panic. “Daddy?”

“I know I raised you with a certain set of values. And yes, this goes against everything I've taught you. But this is survival. This is life and death, and we've got to use every weapon in our arsenal. This is all we have left, Beth.” A tear flowed down her cheek. “Daryl is a good man. He has his code. If you do this, if you can get him to believe you're his, then he'll protect you. I know how men like him tick. You'll fall to the top of the pecking order. It's instinct.” Beth nodded, still staring at the condom in her palm.

“So, you want me to have sex with Daryl,” she said quietly, more to herself than her father, “so he'll protect me, and I'll live.” She looked up at him, eyes shining, but face resolute. “And if he doesn't want me?”

“You're young. You're beautiful. He's a man. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's watching. You can do this.” Beth was shaking her head.

“He thinks I'm just a kid, daddy.”

“Then show him you're not!” He sighed. “Please, just try. Just do your best. Can you do this for me? Please.” There was a long silence between them.

“Ok daddy,” she said quietly. “When?”

“Tonight. We're on a tight timeline. It has to be tonight so we can change the plans tomorrow. Daryl gets off watch at midnight. As soon as you hear Rick go to relieve him, you go to his bunk. You be there waiting.”

“It won't work, daddy. He'll be mad if it comes out of nowhere. He's gotta already be thinking it, wanting me there." Hershel could see his daughter had regained her balance, and was working things out. She furrowed her brow. "What time is it now?”

“Hell if I know,” he said, with a note of bitterness. “Almost dinner, I think. Don't hate me for this, Beth.”

“I should go help in the kitchen,” she said, standing to leave, putting the condom in her pocket. “We all have our jobs to do.”

***

At dinner, Hershel surprised the group with a half dozen bottles of red wine he'd been saving. That, combined with the extra helpings of food they'd cooked up (they wouldn't be able to take all the supplies with them when they went), made for smiles and merry conversation. When Hershel poured some wine for Beth, Maggie objected. “Beth's a grown woman,” he told his older daughter, in a voice loud enough for all to hear, “I trust her to make her own decisions.”

Beth noticed that Daryl didn't have any of the wine, so she handed her glass to Maggie. “Don't matter anyway, Mags, I don't really care for wine.” Shortly afterward Daryl slipped away to take first watch. Beth helped clean up and headed for the showers. If she was trying to seduce a man tonight, she figured it was probably better if she didn't stink.

She waited in her cell, counting down the hours. Finally, around 11, most people seemed be drifting off to bed. She snuck into the kitchens and made some coffee. Making sure no one saw, she slipped a pint of whiskey into the pocket of her robe.

Daryl was out on the catwalk, smoking a cigarette. “I brought you some coffee,” she said handing him one of the two mugs she carried with her. He seemed confused by her presence.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the offering. She set her own mug on a crate, and pulled the whiskey out of her pocket. Silently she poured some into her mug. She held it up, let him see what it was, and he nodded, so she poured a good portion into his coffee too. “Didn't know you drank whiskey,” he said gruffly.

“Well I sure as hell don't drink red wine. That stuff tastes like shit.” That got a chuckle from the older man.

“You're right about that,” he said.

“Besides, I bet there's all kinds of things you don't know about me. Shame, really, that we never got to know each other.”

“You talk like you're going to the gallows.”

“Not the gallows, no. Just – don't seem likely we'll all make it. Or that we'll all be able to find each other again even if we do.” She set down her mug again and shrugged off her robe. She didn't make a grand gesture of it, but Daryl caught it out of the corner of his eye and did a double take. Underneath she was wearing a pair of short cotton shorts and she'd rolled the waistband down a couple times to ensure a good portion of her abdomen showed between the top of them and the bottom of her white lace trimmed camisole. The material was thin, and she wasn't wearing a bra. That caught his eye, alright. Had he seen her? Really seen her? He looked away, and put out his cigarette with his boot. “You're gonna catch your death,” he said, not looking. Trying not to look.

“C'mon, it's nice out tonight. Besides,” she added, “I'm hot blooded.”

“What?” 

She laughed, clutching the chain link fencing and throwing her head back. She hoped to god it looked sexy in the moonlight.

“Hot-blooded. My blood runs hot. I'll show you. Here,” and she took the mug out of his hands and set it down. She grabbed his wrists and placed his hands at the top of her hips, where there was bare skin. She held them firm against herself. “See, feel how hot I am,” she said softly. Daryl seemed to be frozen in place, staring at his own hands. For a moment he did nothing but breathe. She felt his thumbs move an inch or so, going higher, feeling the skin just underneath her tank top.

Suddenly he jerked his hands back, as if she burned him. He turned his gaze away. “Yeah, that's somethin',” he mumbled, staring resolutely out into the darkness, sipping his coffee. 

Beth smiled to herself. He had definitely seen her now. Daryl cleared his throat.

“They still all getting drunk in there?”

“No, everyone's pretty much gone to sleep. But if you want a nightcap, I'll be around.”

***

When he returned to his cell, she was waiting. She was sitting on his bunk, and before he could get angry she smiled her most charming smile, and offered him the bottle of whiskey. He hesitated, then snatched it quickly from her, as if eager to keep a distance between them. He took a quick swallow and asked "why are you here?" She shrugged, leaning back propped up on her arms.

"Can't sleep. No one else is awake. Thought you might like some company." She stood and reached out for the bottle. "You're freezing," she exclaimed, as her hand brushed his, running her fingers along his arm for good measure. He grunted “C'mon, climb in with me, I'll warm you up.” She scurried under the blankets and pressed her back to the wall. She lifted the blankets for him, invitingly.

“This some kind of trap?”

“What do you mean?”

“40 year old man can't just go crawlin' into bed with a 17 year old girl. You're jailbait, honey”

She rolled her eyes. “I'm 18 now,” she lied. “Besides, look around. How much more in jail are you likely to get?”

“18? For real?” She ached to tell him a long story about how everyone had forgotten her birthday, but she figured less was more in this situation. She simply nodded. He rubbed his eyes like was tired. She stayed still and silent, holding her breath, trying to read his face. He scrubbed his hand across the stubble on his cheek and stared at her. “Yeah,” he said finally, “alright.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes, then his leather vest. He left on his jeans and t-shirt and slid under the blanket with her. “I'll have you warmed up in no time.” She let her body press against his, rubbing her hand over his chest, his arms. Her leg lazily drifted in between his legs. She rubbed a hand across the front of his jeans, skimming the crotch. “You should take these dirty jeans off.” She said, grabbing at the top of his pants with both hands.

“Whoa, hey!” he said quietly, grabbing her wrists.

“What? You'll be more comfortable.”

“Uh-huh, and I'll be naked. I aint wearing underwear.”

“So,” she said, freeing her hands from his light grip “neither am I.” Impulsively, she grabbed his hand and shoved it up under the leg of her shorts, so his fingertips were touching her curls. “See?” Daryl was wide eyed. Hell, Beth was pretty shocked herself, although she was doing her best not to show it. So much for going slow and not spooking him. What the hell was she doing? Could it be she wanted him? Was this the reason she had agreed to the plan so readily? Daryl's hand moved slightly, his thumb lightly tracing her slit underneath the fabric. No man had ever been anywhere near that region before.

“Is this a dream?” he asked, his voice deep and husky. She smiled.

“Do you dream about me, Daryl Dixon?” He swallowed hard, closed his eyes and nodded. Jesus. She had him.

She leaned forward, rolling nearly on top of him, and her hair cascaded down around his head as her lips touched his. He melted easily beneath her, his lips opening and claiming her mouth in a needy kiss. His hands were both under her shorts, grabbing at her bottom, tugging her down closer against him. She was straddling him now. His hips bucked up and he moaned into her mouth. He tasted like coffee and whiskey and cigarettes and she couldn't get enough of it. She was grinding her crotch against his. This was heaven, and still her body wanted more. Needed more. “Wait, Beth, wait,” he said, pressing against her shoulders, pushing her up so she was kneeling, straddling his thighs. “This is crazy, we can't...” She grabbed the bottom of her tank and pulled it up and off, tossing it across the cell. He made a noise that could have been described as a whimper, but was deep and filled with want.

“We can,” she said, running her hands over the hardness in his jeans before working at the button, and carefully sliding down the zipper. He lay still, watching. Allowing. She reached in and pulled out his stiff member, grasping it in one hand and stroking it up and down. It was a curious thing, not something she'd ever seen in real life before. Surely it was impossible, how it could be hardened steel and soft silk at the same time. It had the allure of a new toy. She wanted to play with it, see how it worked, how it responded to her touch. He hand glided over it, her thumb brushing against the tip.

“Jesus, girl,” he moaned, “c'mere.” He grabbed her roughly and threw her down next to him in the space between him and the wall. He stood, stripping off his pants, socks, and finally his shirt, to reveal the muscle underneath. She smiled, reaching out her arms for him. He kneeled on the bed, leaned down to kiss her mouth, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, rolling his tongue around each nipple in turn. He kept going, lower, lower, dipping his tongue into her navel. He grasped at the waistband of her shorts, making eye contact and she nodded.

She raised her hips as he slid the shorts down, down her legs, and threw them on the floor. He licked his lips, put his face so close to her pubic area that her hairs were brushing against his nose. He inhaled deeply. “Mmmmmm” he hummed, “you smell so good. God. It's been so long. Let me taste you.”

“Do whatever you want to. I...I just want to please you.” He looked up at her with a curious expression, and for a moment she wondered if he was seeing straight through her, picking out the lie, knowing her inexperience. He chuckled to himself.

“Yeah? Just try not to scream, honey, your daddy's right outside.” And he quickly parted her legs, lifted them high, and pushed his face into her most intimate area. Before she could even process what was happening, she was hit with waves of pure pleasure. He certainly knew what he was doing, and she moaned as his tongue circled her engorged clitoris, sucking her lightly, then applying just the right amount of pressure with his slick tongue. A finger pushed into her vagina, and she clamped down instinctively against the intrusion. “Relax, babe, relax. This your first time?” She nodded.

“Yeah, I'm sorry, is...is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell me if you want me to stop.” She nodded. “You want me to keep going?”

“Please!” she said, the word coming out much more desperate than she intended. And he was back between her legs, making her feel the electric pleasure again, his finger moving in and out of her slick pussy. She whimpered, biting her lip to stifle her moans of pleasure. She was getting used to it now, opening up for him. He added another finger, and he fucked her with them, crooking them inside her. Her orgasm hit hard, and caught her off guard, she bucked against his face, moaning his name.

“Jesus” he said, wiping wetness from his chin with the back of his hand. “You're so tight. I wish we had a condom.” She smiled, snaking her hand under the pillow and pulling out the foil package she had stashed there before he had entered the room. “Ohhhhhh, girl” he moaned, half laughing, half swept away in desire. He snatched it from her and ripped it open quickly rolling it on. She watched, a mixture of curiosity, desire, and trepidation in her face. 

He climbed on top of her spreading her legs with his knees, and propping himself up on his hands. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. He pushed against her entrance. She felt a burning sensation as her body stretched to accommodate his width. She screwed her eyes closed. “You're so tight, so tight,” he chanted breathlessly, pushing himself further inside her. He was kissing the side of her face he was so close against her now, on top of her, inside her. She relaxed under him, stroked his back, heard him breathe obscenities inches from her ear. And it was all so quick, and he was thrusting into her hard and fast, he was grunting her name, and then he was still and softening inside her. 

He rolled off of her, tying the condom and throwing it across the cell. He collapsed onto his back, trying to catch his breath, wheezing slightly. "You okay?" he asked, after a few moments.

"Never better," she cooed, cuddling up against him, resting her head on his shoulder and letting her arm drape across his chest. His hand reached up and gently stroked her forearm. "Do you want me to go?" she whispered. 

In response, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Nah," he said, lightly kissing her forehead. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She drifted off to sleep in his arms.

***  
It was morning, and they could hear movement and voices from the common area as the group got ready for the day. Daryl awoke and gave her a dreamy half smile, like he couldn't believe she was really there. He got dressed quickly, then retrieved her clothes from where they had been tossed on the floor, and setting them on the bunk.

She ignored them, standing up nude and throwing her arms over his shoulders and lacing her fingers behind his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her gently. "I gotta go, girl. And you better get back to your cell before anyone notices you ain't there." He tried to step away but she held fast. 

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"You'll take me with you, won't you? Tomorrow?" His calloused hands roamed freely up and down her sides. His face looked pained for a moment, then softened.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. If that's what you want."

She nodded. "It is."

He nodded once. "I'll tell 'em."

***

The last time Hershel saw his youngest daughter, she was on the back of a motorcycle, driving away from him at high speed. It seemed to be working, they were training the gunfire on him, on his car, and the motorcycle was slipping away into the trees. It would still be a long road ahead, but she had a chance.


End file.
